Hey reiri !
by orenjii nyaa
Summary: Hey i've been watching you , with the little thing you do , every time i see you dance in our homeroom class makes my heartbeat fast' Hikaru x OC inspired by hey juliet of LMNT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: heyaaaaaaaaaa ~ i was watching Ouran high a while ago and suddenly remembered the fic that i was writing long ago haha. so here it is! hope you'll like it ^^ i dont own Ouran high ~ *sings doki doki waku waku***

**also expect OOC ness and everything *insert huge lol meme here***

**HIKARU **

"tsh.. i wonder where kaoru went.." i murmured as i walk along the quiet school hallway. it was summer break but we are stuck in this school for some reasons. earlier i was just with my twin brother and we were searching for the others. but for some reason he suddenly disappeared. damn. =_=

"kaoru!" i shouted again. i was already losing my temper.

god knows what i'll do to him when i'll see him. i hate when people disappear for no damn reason.

i started walking outside. hands on pocket. titling my head from each direction, hopping to see any sign of my twin brother or anyone from the host club. i wonder if they already went home?

tsh.. they better not.

i continued walking , damn.. my fuse is reaching its limit.

when i'll get home , i'll definetely give him a taste of my revenge punch! *insert evil grin here. A/N : lol i know he's not this evil but whatever.. haha*

yes!

i was in the middle of plotting my sweet revenge when suddenly.

*CLASH*

i heared something broke from one of the room near where i was standing .

i immediately rushed to the scene.

*CLASH*

there it go again. i ran even faster and was shocked when i saw the door where the noise was coming from.

THE LITERATURE ROOM?!

d-dont tell me..

those breaking sound are those valuable artifacts that our resident archeologist have gathered?!

i slammed the door open

"Who's there?!" i shouted .

my eyes suddenly widened at the sight of a blonde girl in a yellow tank top and tight leather jeans who was holding a baseball bat on her hand.

damn!  
-

**A/N : okie it's short but i'll update it lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : etou , maa my brain's practically bleedin cause of my chem prof. haha xDD seriously why cant she explain ze bloody thing a lot clearly? * .rant***

**anyways hope you'll like my update hoho ( even though by brain's completely blank as of the moments )**

"Like i told you! it wasn't me!" i slammed my hands on the table and glared at the security. damn , im currently in this stupid guards office because of a crime i didn't even committed !

"look kid , we already examined the baseball bat and the only fingerprint we saw was yours.." he answered in a calm tone.

"ts.." i clenched my teeth and sighed. i sat lousily on the chair. i gave him my usual bored expression. i wont get anything from talking to him.

damn.. it's all that woman's fault!

*flash back*

"what the... " i managed to utter. everything was in a complete mess. this girl broke every single thing inside the room! i saw her tilt her head to my direction. she grinned her golden eyes sparkling.

from my perspective...

she enjoyed whatever she did.

"hey you!" i shouted. "what the hell did you do?!"

"cleaning.." she answered in a cool tone.

"you call this cleaning?!" i shouted as i walked towards her. i stopped only a meters away , my expression in disbelief . do she even know how important this are. she only shrugged and smiled. she squatted and picked a small broken vase. she examined it and smiled. i was suddenly struck by how beautiful this creature smile's is.

wait! what the hell did i just spat?! erase erase !

"isn't this beautiful?!" she grinned widely and turned to me. her eyes sparkling. as if her personality have changed at a short period of time.

"it used to be before you broke the stuff.." i answered in my usual bored to. she pouted and crossed her arm on her chess.

=_=- her

"what?" i asked.. she didn't answer and just stared at me like that. i felt my vein popped . "what the hell is your problem?!"

"nothing.. i was just thinking how ugly you are :P" she grinned and gave me the baseball bat. "here.. a little gift for you.."

what the.. i was about to react when she suddenly jumped out of an open window.

"hey!" is shouted and reached out. we're on the second floor for the love of god! but to my surprise , she landed on her feet and just walked away coolly. while me on the hand is shocked and have forgotten that i was still holding the baseball bat.

"what the hell happened her!" a voice shouted from behind me.

i turned around to see the guard and the others behind me. wearing the same expression i had when i first saw the mess...

oh no..

*end of flashback*

i sighed again and rubbed my temple. i heard the door creak and saw kaoru walked in. "i just called mom and she said she'll pay for the damages.."

i didn't wait for the security's answer and immediately stood up. i just passed my twin and the others. i dont want to talk to any of them right now. i just want to go home and sleep.

i kept silent on the drive back home . kaoru did his best to talk to me but i just ignored him. we fell asleep rather early. but even in my deep slumber i still see that woman's face. smiling at me.. in a rather sweet manner.

_"hikaru..." _she smiled and cupped my face with her hands. i felt my face flushed. he hand is soft.. it was somewhat.. relaxing.. ( A/N : RIP ENGLISH T^T ) i saw her lean. i closed my eyes .. waiting for her sweet tender lips to lock to mine. but instead pf kissing me on the lips. i felt her soft lips on my forehead. i opened my eyes . she smiled and hugged me tightly..

_"please... love me forever..."_

i woke up with sweat running all over my face.. what the hell is with that dream?! ugh! damn! who really is that woman..?

*flash forward .. end of summer break. start if classes yay!*

my jaw dropped when my teacher suddenly introduced a new transfer student who is not wearing a uniform but shes rather wearing a punk inspired outfit and is now waving like hell at me.

"okay class.. i want to introduce you Matsumoto Reirii.. your new class mate.."

what the hell is she doing here?!

**A/N : okie it's lame and like wut?! RIP GRAMMAR AND ENGLISH XDDD like i said my brain's completely blank as of the moment 3 ow ! R&R puleaseeee xDD**


End file.
